memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Philoust123
Instigateur de la version française de Memory Alpha, j'en suis également l'administrateur principal. Signe distinctif : grand-mère à moustache :Si, si, c'est moi que vous verrez se plaindre le plus souvent ici ;) Pour me contacter : mail Mes principales contributions Galaxie ***Terre : Allemagne, Belgique, Canada, France, USA *Secteur bajoran **Système bajoran ***Bajor Espèces et organisations *Fédération des Planètes Unies Personnages Vaisseaux et stations *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) Armement et Technologie Episodes Production Merchandising *Stowaway (Malibu Comics) Autres *Chronologie : siècles, décades, années A faire * Star Trek: Star Charts - références à introduire ;corrections à effectuer: je sais !!! * Miramanee * Tellar Prime, * , * À retravailler car doublon: les pages Directive première & Première Directive. Je comprends la démarche de Julie Colt en ne voulant pas surcharger l'article ; mais dans un souci de traduction pour que les autres Archivistes sachent quel terme utiliser, il serait plus judicieux : Fusionner les 2 articles. Choisir un terme français unique et en harmonie avec les autres "directives". * Manifestes d'équipage : Fichier:Manifeste Voyager Projections.jpg, Image:Equipage Non Sequitur.jpg, Image:Manifeste Voyager KG1a.jpg, Image:Manifeste Voyager KG1b.jpg, Personnel de la Base Stellaire 32, Enterprise (NX-01) Chronologie * 1er siècle : Jean le Baptiste dans un rêve de Quark]] * Vers l'an 1000 : Gint, le premier Grand Nagus, codifia les valeurs culturelles ferengies dans un livre appelé "Règles d'Acquisition". ( ) * 12ème siècle : Vérifier Kukulkan visita la civilisation Aztèque sur Terre et aida à leur développement. (TAS: "How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth") *16ème siècle/17ème siècle : Royal Navy *17ème siècle : St Patrick, "Leda and the Swan" *1707 : Royaume-Uni *14 juin 1775 : Formation de l'US Army http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_the_United_States_Army *13 octobre 1775 : Formation de l'US Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_the_United_States_Navy *1801 : Vincenzo Bellini cité sur bannières ou programme ? *(1813-1814 peut-être) : Davy Crockett "indan fighter" - vérifier traduction ? *1831 : Vincenzo Bellini cité sur bannières ou programme ? *1857 : Ruggero Leoncavallo cité sur bannières ou programme ? *1876 : Vérifier que l'image corresponde bien à William Lyon Mackenzie King {+ mandats} *1885 : Vérifier D.H. Lawrence dans *1892 : Ruggero Leoncavallo cité sur bannières ou programme ? *1906 : John Carradine vu ? *1910s : Avion Fokker *1918 : Joey Bishop cité ? *1920 : Isaac Asimov cité dans DS9 "Far Beyound the Stars" ? Charlie Parker (jazz) entendu ? *1924 : James Baldwin cité ? *1926 : Cal-Neva Lodge (vérifier sources du casino construit en 1926) + Ray Price + Duke Snider *1927 : Royaume-Uni *Avant 1928 : Date de construction du Graystone Hotel (réel ?) *1931 : Vérifier : Dans l'univers fictif de Dixon Hill, le policier McNary se lia d'amitié avec Dixon Hill. ( ) *1936 : Vérifier Stuka dans *1953 : "Gambling action slated at Albany" (journal) + autres journaux *1956 : John Carradine vu ? *1961 : Explorer S-55 *1972 : Kung Fu *2003 : Toyota Fine N * Dates indéterminées : Ray Rosenbaum * Sociétés : Nokia, Three Miles Island, Ames Pool Hall * Technologies : e-mail, Internet, Macintosh, Huey 204, B-314, automobile, locomotive, Lada, Edsel, Tesla, Mouvement brownien, décibel, Fahrenheit * Cultures : Toltecs, Vikings, Moais, Aztèques, "Inheritor" (vo), Aborigènes, Mayas, Sarrasins, Nubiens, Yoruba, folsom * Vins & bières : Château Latour, Ruppert * Arts : ** Sculpture : Louve capitoline, ** Peinture : dadaïsme, cubisme, fauvisme, impressionnisme, Constructivisme, Sandpainting, Surréalisme, Madonna Litta (de Léonard de Vinci) ** Musique : *** Styles : jazz, charleston, tango, rumba, valse *** Titres : "Sweet and Low" (réel ?), "en:Cancion y Danza Number 6" de Federico Mompou, "en:Wedding March" de Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdy, "en:First Gymnopédie" de Erik Satie, "en:Sonata in C major" de Domenico Scarlatti, "en:Of Foreign Lands And Peoples" de Robert Schumann ** Littérature : Bible, The Valley of Fear, Beowulf, The Boy Who Cried Wolf, "A Scandal in Bohemia", Commodore Hornblower, Kama Sutra, The Minstrel Boy ** Shakespeare : cf Ex Astris Scientia (pages) / Richard III : Pages dans "Lonely Among Us"? / Henry V : réf dans TNG "Emergence" ** Magazines : Whitaker's Almanach, Forbes, PC World, WorkingWorld.com, Look * Monnaie : Franc * Langues : fr :Non-canon : Naissance/décès de R.S. Friedman de:Benutzer:Philoust123 en:User:Philoust123 sv:Användare:Philoust123